


Next Gen Fucked

by Kattlarv



Series: Next Gen [1]
Category: Next Gen (2018)
Genre: Anger, Beating, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/F, Insults, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Thanks to her new "friend", Mai manages to get her long time bully into a role reversal she makes sure to take advantage off.Not everything plays out to her expectations however.





	Next Gen Fucked

As soon as the door closed behind us, I grabbed Greenwood by her shirt’s collar and slammed her against a stall, pinning her firmly against it. “Not so tough without your goons, are you?” Each word raised my confidence. Power surged through me as I stared into her wide, helpless eyes. I liked this. There was something exhilarating about not being on the receiving end anymore. This had been a long time coming.

“C-Cut it out Mai. You’ve had your fun.” Her voice was as weak and powerless as I had felt each time she worked me over. But this time... this time it was different. I had the high ground. I grasped her chin, pinching her cheeks and lips and leaned in close. “I haven’t even started, princess~” Did this conceited bitch seriously think she could just strut around like she owned the place? 

She squirmed her way out of my grasp, gritting her teeth. “Y-you won’t get away with this!” The way she murmured made something fuzzy build up inside. It was similar, yet different to when I wore dad’s jersey. But, more primal. I eyed her over. “You know no one is here this time of day. And I can get my friend in here if you wanna imply I’m not enough for you.” I almost purred out my sentences. I had all the power I could ever want in my hands. It was intoxicating, and I made sure to drink deeply, and savor it. 

I had long dreamed about seeing Greenwood taste her own medicine. People like her are why the world is so fucked up. I’m pretty sure it was some sort of poetic justice that I was gonna do this to her in the school’s restroom. And even if someone was going here for whatever reason, that bucket of bolts outside would surely make them reconsider.

I froze for a moment. That excitement wasn’t the only thing rushing through my body. An all too familiar sensation spread throughout my nethers, as my family jewel began to swell out of the hood. Greenwood took advantage of my momentary daze, giving me an elbow to the ribs. The stabbing pain snapped me out of it. I swiftly grabbed her hair and yanked back hard. She yelped as I spun her around and met her halfway with a gut punch.

Something misted my face as Greenwood fell trembling to her knees, clutching her abdomen. I ran two fingers across my face. Saliva. I glared down at the source of my pent up frustration. She was shaking. And for a moment, I faltered. But, no! I can’t give up now. I grit my teeth and took a firm grip on her ponytail, tugging her up against cries of protest. She clutched her stomach and swayed in place. Her puffy red eyes met mine. Hot tears. I was all too familiar with that.

The shock of it all left Greenwood a bewildered mess. She never expected anyone like me to fight back, let alone win. But I didn’t just want to wipe that smug smile off her face. I wanted to do something more... permanent. Since she oh so enjoys tormenting me over what happened to my father, I think I’ll give HER something to be up at night crying over.

Good. I was going to get something by the end of this. “P-Please...” she murmured. Stammering wasn’t a good look for her. I pulled her close, pressing my lips against hers. Her eyes opened wide in shock, giving me several seconds before she started to struggle to get away from me. My clit had gotten rock hard by the time I yanked her head away from mine. I wasn’t really sure what I was doing, but I guess this was happening now. “T-The fuck are you doing Mai?! Are you a dyke or something?” Seconds ago, she was sniveling, pleading to me. Now she’s outraged?

She put her free hand on me, trying to push me away. I don’t know if she meant to push on one of my tits, or if she aimed for my shoulder. Either case: Not a wise move. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her next to my face. A vile ocean of disgust and anger boiled in my stomach. And now... I angled myself, fixated my eyes between her legs, pulled my knee back and thrust it forward. Slamming into her pride right as she was about to say something. Her face turned ashen as her eyes glazed over, the only noise that escaped her throat was a wheezing gurgle.

I let go as Greenwood collapsed to the floor in convulsions. I bit my lower lip and inhaled. My knee throbbed from the impact. With this victory I should be on cloud nine, yet my only reward was a vast emptiness twisting inside my stomach. I gazed down at my sobbing nemesis. Why didn’t this make me happy? I finally hurt her, just like she hurt me. She tried to speak, but just ends up dry heaving. Am I not doing it enough? I clenched my fists and raised my foot, ready to dish out some justice.

But... all I’m met with is a quivering, blubbering mess. I... do I want this? I put my foot down and squat next to Greenwood. Snot and tears ran down her face. She’s scared shitless. I suddenly perked up. Was she wheezing? I leaned in closer, placing a tight grip on one of her arms. “W-Why?” I could barely make out the weak whisper. It took plenty of sniveling before she regained her strength. “Fuck... you just—you just don’t do that!” She clenched her jaw and sucked air through her teeth.

Had I gone too far? Maybe? Greenwood actually went out of her way to avoid bruising the goods, now that she mentioned it. She had ample opportunity to stomp on my crotch whenever she beat the shit out of me. Or, and this is just a crazy idea: maybe she should stop her bitching? I grabbed her by the bangs, making sure our eyes met. “Don’t try anything stupid again and maybe I’ll make it up to you.” I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes as she squirmed. “Bitch...” she hissed out. 

I ruffled her fringe. The discomfort in my stomach hadn’t gone away. I guess I had to go all the way with this... I shifted my weight a bit, then slid my shorts and underwear down. For a pissed off girl in large amounts of suffering, Greenwood was oddly attractive, in a weak and vulnerable sort of way. Her eyes wandered down to my junk, then back up at me, then back to my junk. “No...” A protest so meager I almost didn’t want to address it. Yet, it caused the discomfort in my abdomen to grow. I hunched down, grabbed a hold of her jersey and wiped her face off. There, that’s better. 

“Look, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way.” With a trembling lip, her pupils bore into mine pleadingly. “Please, Mai... don’t do this...” Her words rang flat. It was like she already knew what was gonna happen. So why even say it? I stroked along my length, vag to clit. “What? Not big enough for ya?” I gave a tug at one of my labia. I had to admit: I’m not sure if it was possible to be more average size than me. Not that I really cared. 

Greenwood just grew more anxious. She shielded her face with her arms and sobbed. Pathetic. Without her gaggle of suckup friends and little robot helpers she was nothing. “Don’t... I’m straight.” I gave her my best deadpan, then leaned in close to her ear. “So is spaghetti, until it gets wet.” I kneeled down in position to straddle her chest. She was on her back, so this felt like a good place. “Mai, I am serious... get that thing near my mouth, and I’ll bite it off!” Well, Greenwood has recovered enough to put up a fight. The knot downstairs had begun to ache really bad. Better get going.

“Sure, go ahead. It’s not like my robot would slowly sear yours off if you did.” I spoke with a zen like calm. I relished her grimace. Defeated, she opened her trembling mouth and stuck her tongue out. I wasted no time pressing my soaking cunt against her face. She hesitantly wrapped her soft lips around my needy flesh and started suckling. I let out a sharp gasp. That felt... nice. I gave slow thrusts with my hips, and with each buck she returned a corresponding suction. Jolts of pleasure shot through my nethers. This had to be what I was missing the whole time.

Yet... as the tingling sensation spread, so did the discomfort. Why did I feel so strange? I deserved this! I glanced down on her. With a swift motion, I pulled her shirt up. She stopped for a moment, but then resumed sucking. I took in her little lumps. Nothing. Maybe if I could get a view of the real deal? I reached down to her shorts, and with two shaky hands she struggled to grab ahold of me as I slid my thumb underneath the fabric. Greenwood let go of my stiff bead. “Mai... I’m begging you...”

“Don’t make me hurt you again.” I snapped back at her. I... did I want this? For the seconds it took for her to limply let go, I wasn’t sure I wanted her to resume. But, pleasure shot out as she did. I pulled her pants down, but, gently. I don’t know why. I inspected her exposed sex. She was shaking. I just stared at her genitalia. It wasn’t bruised. Part of my stomach hurt less, but the build up felt... wrong. Her fingers dug into my ass, and her bobbing became erratic. I grit my teeth. I was getting closer. Everything was gonna be alright soon.

Her pussy was a lot like mine... just, average. I narrowed my eyes as I glared at the fleshy folds. Her mons were swollen, and the lubricant glistened atop her engorged lips as she squirmed. Did this bitch seriously get hard from giving me head for a couple of seconds? It’s like she wanted me to use her. A twinge of pain flashed through my nethers as I noticed the darkened bruise on her left mons. I quickly steeled myself. She deserved it. But, maybe I hit a tad bit too hard. It IS a nerve cluster after all. 

Greenwood fidgeted as I eyed her privates over. “T-Take a picture! It’ll last longer!” she snapped at me with newfound vigor. I halted for a moment, then with a grin, I fished up my phone, roughly spread her thighs and did just that. By the time Greenwood realized what had happened, she went slack jawed. Nice. “No hymen I see. Expecting company? Or just didn’t have a shitty one that breaks?” Despite her dark complexion, her cheeks flaring up was hard to miss. Greenwood mustered up a comeback, but then suddenly stopped. She averted her gaze as fresh tears welled up. Seems like we might have hit a nerve.

I ran my fingers along her pubis, brushing through her tuft as I suddenly came to a stop. “Are you fucking serious?” Greenwood winced and tensed up. I caressed her pubic hair. “Do you seriously have stylist for your pubes or something? I can buy trimming or color. Heck, as you can see: I do that shit myself!” Flaring my nostrils, I tightened my grip on her. “But what is this shit?” I gestured to her clean, precision shaved pubes. Neatly cut into a stylized eight, to match her number. “You expecting the cheerleaders to line up and blow you after each game?” ... Wait, were they? 

I narrowed my eyes and took a firm grip on her clit. Pinching around it with a finger and a thumb. Greenwood let out a very effeminate squeak as I gave a tug, pulling her hood back and fully exposing her glans as she followed up with a whimper. The wet pearl twitched with anticipation. With a grunt, I let go and it quickly slid back into the safety within. “I WOULD have hit you if you had a fucking brand piercing there.” I managed to crack a smile. “To be honest, I almost expected to see a sponsorship deal or something down there.”

Greenwood was back to resentfully fuming at me. Good. “What’s your deal anyhow? You don’t hit the showers after gym class. I’ve never seen you down at the sauna. And judging by how you give your cunt a fucking makeover, you’re clearly not too shy to whip it out. Trying to compensate for something?” I teasingly flicked at her clit. “I was honestly expecting you to either be flat as a pancake, or sport something that would make a male feel self-conscious. And yet you’re just so... bland.”

She scrunched her nose, having regained some composure.”I don’t have to tell you anything, pervert.” I raised a brow. Then, leaning in close, I gave it a soft kiss. She froze, only her shaky breathing breaking the silence. Would that make it better? Despite the detour, I teetered along the edge of a liberating orgasm.“I... I don’t know.” I paused. “To your question before: I might be gay, I might not. I just have to do this, okay? So shut up and swallow!” I propped her head up with my leg and pushed my crotch against her face. She started to suck—hard.

I grit my teeth as my stomach rose and hollowed out. I locked my thighs around her head, pressing down as hard as I could muster. My hips shuddered as my pleasure flared. Finally! I ground myself against her and quaked with delirious moans. My pussy rippled and unloaded my pent up juices. Each thrust released another stream of liquid euphoria into her mouth. I started getting lightheaded as my brain pumped out endorphins like I pumped my ejaculate into her throat, one squirt at a time. As the increased sensitivity died down, I gave a few more thrusts, but there was nothing left. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Why hadn’t this worked? It was supposed to work.

I pulled away and a wet pop rang out. The sudden release made my sensitive nub shiver. My vision blurred momentarily as I shook my head. I could vaguely make out Greenwood coughing. Did she spit? Did she swallow? Do... I care? My eyes wandered down to her pride. Flaccid. I wanted to go again, but my cunt didn’t listen. I started to go limp. I... I... I quickly got up. Slid my shorts back on and ran out the door, past the stupid robot trying to get my attention. I needed air. Everything became white noise. Why was the black void in my gut still there? I did it! I got revenge! So why did I feel more like shit than before? Why was I hyperventilating? Why was... why was I...? 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to https://www.fimfiction.net/user/256202/Winter+Fever for helping me proofread and improve this.


End file.
